Fighting the Darkness
by Ulura
Summary: Merlin has been missing a month and now he is back, barely alive will Merlin survive his injuries? And has the torture he had to live through finally pushed him over the edge? No Slash, Darkish fic Lots of Whump.
1. Chapter 1

Merlin ran.

That's all he had been doing for days now, only stopping to rest for a few minutes at a time, through blistering heat and cold rain he ran. Thought to be truthful he was finding it hard now, he was more stumbling then running, his feet had been cut to ribbons after one day on the move, he was now on his fourth. Without his shoes the stones and twigs had cut his feet up terribly, making his trail even more obvious with even more blood.

He knew he should abandon the shredded material that used to be his shirt, it barely covered him and it gave him no extra warmth. Deep down he knew all it was doing was snagging on branches and trees, slowing him down but his brain was too blurry to care, he just wanted to keep moving.

Quite a few times he fell, down into the mud, dirt falling into the cuts, infecting them. It didn't matter, he was already filthy. More than anything he wanted to stay there, just sleep, sleep and never wake up. But he couldn't he had to get back, home, Camelot, Gaius, Arthur.

He heard the all too familiar howl following him, plus the sound of rushing paws against the ground, sinking into the mud left from the rain hours ago. He turned in time for the creature to sink its fangs into his arm once again, he screamed, letting his magic burst out the same way Morgana's used to, ripping the monsters fangs from his arms and into a tree. The horrid creature melted away in a sickening black smoke just like the others but Merlin had no time to relish in this victory, it's friends could not be far behind and even more importantly, their mistress.

Merlin stumbled and caught himself on a tree, looking up, looking for hope and finally he saw some. A castle made of white-grey stone, the windows flickered golden in the pale light of the night. Warmth, safety, they were only a little further. With renewed vigour Merlin continued his half running, half stumbling towards the city. It had been a month at least since he had seen home, it was hard to tell, he had lost track of time but he knew it had been at least three weeks. It had felt like forever.

The path before him wavered as his vision swam once more but he didn't stop, the freshly bitten arm hung by his side, blood oozing from he puncture wounds, down his arm and dripping off his fingers. His other arm hugged his aching torso. The gates were in sight now. Just a little further. The drawbridge was manned as always thank goodness, his feet stung as he stepped off the dirt and onto the hard wooden bridge, the hard ground pushing the dirt further into his cuts.

The guards held their spears out in front of them, vaguely Merlin wondered what they thought he was going to do as he limped across the platform tot he courtyards entrance.

"Who goes there?" One called, for the first time in days Merlin lifted his head, letting the light fall over his face, both guards dropped their spears and hurried to the boys side.

"A-Ambush..." Merlin stuttered, coughing due to his dry throat, "Got, away...Arthur"

The minute the guards touched his shoulder and took some of his weight his legs gave up and he crashed down heavily onto his knees, he didn't even register the pain, he was so relieved to be home.

...

Arthur sat at his desk looking out his desk staring into space, idly spinning a spoon round and round over the smooth wooden surface. More often than not George, his new servant found him here, asleep at his desk in the time he had actually manage to fall asleep in his supper. As usual Merlin was what was keeping him up. Where had he gone? It had been a month since his disappearance and as much as he hated admitting it, he missed him. Merlin would never of left on his own, something must of happened to him.

They searched for him but after a few weeks they had given up. Deep down Arthur knew it was most likely Merlin was dead, found by bandits, killed and thrown in a ditch somewhere but he just couldn't bring himself to believe it. He had just gone to collect firewood for him and the knights on a hunt like he had a million times before, but this time he didn't come back. His father hadn't been sympathetic in the least, simply assigned him a new bootlicker servant and sent the prince on his way. Ever since Morgana's betrayal he had been even more ruthless, it was as if he cared for nobody.

The prince was broken from his depressing thoughts when a guard burst through the doors. He stood, ready to yell at the man for barging into his chambers, his temper had become shorter since Merlin's departure. However, the man spoke first.

"Sire, your servant, he just turned up at the gates!" The guard announced. All thoughts of yelling at the man fled Arthurs mind, in fact he could of hugged him.

"Where is he now?" Arthur asked, dong his best to sound calm.

"In Gaius's chambers" the guard answered, "he is in a bad way"

That was all the motivation Arthur needed, he sped out his doors and down the corridors to Gaius's. His mind conjuring up all sorts of horrible images for Merlin being 'in a bad way'. However what greeted him was worse than anything he could of imagined. He arrived just in time to see a guard lay Merlin on Gaius's work bench which Gaius had just pushed everything off.

In a bad way didn't even begin to describe it. Merlin's shirt was in taters, barely hanging off his thin frame, it had been cut and ripped and what ever had done it had also ripped up Merlin's skin. Bruises and deep slashes, new and old covered every inch of his torso and arms, particularly deep one was still bleeding profusely. Merlin's feet were a mess there wasn't an inch of skin that wasn't cut but what bothered Arthur the most was Merlin's face.

Apart from the dirt that covered every inch of him the right side of his face was marred with dried blood originating somewhere in his dark hair.

Gaius had set to work cleaning the wounds but it was a hard task, Merlin was covered in grime. Arthur walked closer to the table but stayed back, allowing Gaius to work, Merlin's breath was shaky and shallow, he was barely breathing at all. _What the hell happened to you Merlin? _

"Gaius, he's struggling to breath" Arthur pointed our worriedly, Gaius nodded.

"He's weak, I doubt he has eaten in a few days and by the looks of it he is completely exhausted" The physician replied sadly, "His fever is rising, I need to get these wounds clean, so many are infected"

"Can I help?" Arthur asked, he knew his father would think it was beneath him but he couldn't stand seeing this.

"Take that cloth and clean his face and neck, see if you can find where all the dried blood came from" Gaius ordered, "Carefully, you don't want to start the bleeding again"

Merlin moaned when the cool rag touched his skin, shying away from any contact, Arthur could see his eyes flickering rapidly behind the closed lids. Aside from the head wound Merlin face was also sporting a split lip and bruised cheek, Arthur was careful not to press too hard against the injuries.

Gaius had finished cleaning Merlin's chest and bandaging and quickly began the same for the wound on his forehead which to Arthur looked like it had been caused by a hilt of some kind.

"I ned more yarrow for his arms and legs, can you watch him for a few minutes?" Gaius asked.

"Yes of course" Arthur agreed.

"Try to keep him cool" Gaius reminded as he headed out the door towards the gardens.

Arthur dipped the cleanest cloth he could find back in the water and rung it out, placing it on Merlins forehead, again Merlin flinched away at the touch. His eyes cracked open ever so slightly to reveal Merlin's clouded over eyes, half rolled up into his skull.

"Stay 'way" He mumbled feebly trying to pull away from the prince.

"Merlin you idiot its me" Arthur soothed, Merlin simply whimpered and tried to pull away further, "Stay still, I'm trying to help you"

Merlins only response was to let his eyes fall closed, Arthur wasn't sure if it was due to te fact that he knew he was safe or because of his fever. One thing he did know however, was that he was going to murder whoever did this.

**Im so mean! **

**This takes place after season 3 but without Uther braking.**

**Please tell me what you think, Ive been wanting to write a darker fic for a while now**


	2. Chapter 2

Gaius spent hours working on what was left of Merlin's feet, the cleaning had taken hours in itself and now he was finally finishing up bandaging the bloody blistered skin. It would take weeks for that skin to heal properly, Arthur doubted he would even be able to walk when he woke up, if he woke up. Gwen sat by the boys side trying her best to cool his down, heat radiated off his skin in the most unnatural way. Merlins only response was to twitch and gasp for breath every few seconds. The twitching soon turned to thrashing and groaning, despite Gwen's kind words, Arthur could see the blood beginning to soak through from his wounds reopening.

"He's going to hurt himself" Arthur exclaimed walking over to help hold Merlin down.

"No don't!" Gaius yelled but it was too late, Arthur placed his hands on Merlins shoulders and he reaction was instant. Merlin screamed like Arthur's hands were white hot pokers and desperately tried to get away. Arthur jumped back like he had been burnt.

Merlins scream caught in his throat but the trashing didn't stop.

"What the-?" Arthur started

"He does that almost any time somebody touches him" Gaius explained, "Luckily we are able to hold the cloth on his forehead without the same reaction"

"How are we going to re bandage him then?" Arthur asked

"We will just have to knock him out further with one of Gaius's sleeping draughts" Gwen sighed.

"What happened to him?" Arthur almost pleaded at Gaius, "What did this to him?"

"It's hard to know without Merlin telling us" Gaius sighed, "Some of the wounds look like they were made by teeth and claws but others look like they were made by some kind of whip"

Gwen gasped and covered her mouth is a mixture of shock and revulsion, who would torture Merlin? He was just a servant...but he was the prince's servant. Arthur felt a cold chill run over him, what if whoever did this to Merlin was trying to get information about him? Merlin went with him everywhere, council meetings, training and battles. Plus he knew the layout of the castle just as well as Arthur did, if an enemy wanted information, an unprotected servant of the prince would be an ideal way.

"No...I won'..." Merlin mumbled, still trapped in his feverish nightmare, Arthur felt his anger boil up again. Who ever did this would pay, they would!

"Stop!" Merlin yelled, it was the first clear word he had said since his return, "P-please, please..."

Arthur sat down next to Gwen, giving her shoulder a comforting squeeze before taking the cloth from her hand and reapplying it himself, pride be damned. Merlin's mumblings stopped when the cool cloth touched his forehead, he even seemed to visibly relax at Arthurs touch much to the universal relief of everybody in the room.

"Arthur you should be getting to training" Gwen reminded him quietly, "If your father finds out your spending all your time here he will be furious"

Arthur nodded slowly, eyes not leaving his unconscious friend. Ever since Morgana betrayal his father had been completely ruthless with everybody, including Arthur. His father had never bought his hand against him but Arthur had a feeling he would if he pushed him now. Right now looking at Merlin, helpless, injured and sick, training was the last thing he wanted to do. Unfortunately he had not choice.

"I'll be back later" He promised, half to Gaius and Gwen and half to the slumbering servant.

...

"You've missed so much you know" Gwen prattled on, "Uther is even more of a hard case if you can believe it, we have all been so worried about you too"

Once again, Merlin didn't stir. Sighing in defeat she dropped the rag back into the now lukewarm bucket of water. Gaius had told her talking to him would help but if Merlin could hear him, he gave no heed. She had run out of things to say now, Gaius had left to do his rounds, reluctantly of course. She had never seen the physician so haggard and worried , Merlin was like his own son, she couldn't imagine how the man was feeling.

"Gw..en..." Came a near nonexistent whisper from her side.

The maid looked down to see two bury, half closed blue orbs looking up at her.

"Merlin you're awake!" She cried joyfully resisting the urge to throw her arms around the young mans neck, it would only hurt him. Suddenly she remembered all the things Gaius had been telling her that morning about how he would be needing food and water the minute he woke, she quickly grabbed the broth from the table behind her, luckily it was still warm enough to eat.

"Here" She said offering a spoonful of it to him only to have him turn away feebly, "Merlin you need to eat something to help you get your strength up". Again he shook his head weakly.

"Where...where am I?" He croaked, feverish eyes flicking over the room nervously and with little recognition.

"Gaius's chambers, you're not well" Gwen soothed, managing to get a bit of the brother into Merlin's mouth.

"I got 'way" He mumbled sleepily, Gwen's brain rushed, she had to try and keep him awake!

"Got away from who Merlin? Who did this?" She asked hurriedly indicating to his injuries.

Merlin looked up at her and opened his mouth to answer but instead he froze completely, eyes not focused on Gwen but on the window above her head. To Gwen's shock he began to shake in fear, eyes widened, staring straight ahead, at first Gwen thought he was having some kind of flashback but then he scrambled backwards in the cot, breath hitching up.

"Merlin? What's wrong?" Gwen questioned looking up at the window which held nothing but the blue afternoon sky.

"D-don't you see it?" He gasped nodding at the window. Gwen's heart sunk, at best Merlin was hallucinating from the fever, at worst...no she refused to think that. She had never been around somebody hallucinating before, she didn't know what to do, all she could do was hope Gaius made it back soon. Until then she had to improvise.

"Merlin" She said softly, "There isn't anything there, you're not well you should try and rest"

"No!" Merlin yelled gaze still not leaving the window as it rattled slightly in the wind, "I can't, i-it'l find a way into the c-c-castle"

"No it wont" She soothed, maybe it was best she played along to this, "You're safe here"

"What's going on?" Came Gaius's call as he burst through the door at a speed Gwen didn't think possible for a man of his age, "I heard Merlin yell"

"He's seeing things Gaius!" Gwen half sobbed feeling completely useless. Gaius on the other hand stayed calm and grabbed a small bottle from his desk coming over to sit next to Merlin on the edge of the cot.

"Look at me, my boy" Gaius ordered softly, making Merlin finally tear his gaze from the window.

"Gaius?" Merlin breathed, eyes blinking as if he didn't believe what he was seeing, "Gaius it's really you!". Ignoring his injuries Merlin threw his arms around the old mans neck much to his shock, a sob making its way past his lips. The physician gently returned the gesture while carefully taking the lid off the bottle, holding Merlin back from him and holding it to his lips so the liquid poured down the warlocks throat.

"Merlin what's in the window?" He asked slowly, as if he was talking to a child as he laid him back on the bed.

"The monsters..." Merlin murmured sleepily before his eyes fell closed.

Gwen and Gaius shared a look.

"It's the fever right?" Gwen said hopefully, "It's just because of the fever he's seeing things right?"

"Lets hope so" Gaius whispered running his hand lightly through Merlin's hair, silently praising the sleeping draught for the deep state of unconsciousness.

**Thanks for the reviews :) I'm really happy you guys like this story **


	3. Chapter 3

Arthur did his best not to look like he had run all the way to Gaius's after training. Whipping his brow and slowing his breathing before finally pushing open the physicians door, his heart sunk to see Gaius and Merlin where he had left them that morning. Gwen had gone but Merlin was still in his cot, under the strong fever's control. He had half expected him to be sitting at the table, blanket round his shoulders, happily joking about how close to death he had been.

_Had been_, being the most important part.

"How is he?" The prince asked standing over the unconscious boy.

"No better, I'm afraid" Gaius sighed, "He woke earlier but he was seeing things"

"Seeing things?" Arthur repeated worriedly.

"He said there were monsters outside the window" Gaius explained pointing to the window that had installed such fright in the warlock, "He was worried they were going to get into the castle"

"Its only the fever right?" Arthur asked nervously.

"I hope so" Gaius sighed, "There is the possibility..."

"Of what?" Arthur growled through his teeth

"If he was tortured, it may of driven him mad" Gaius replied, the old man blinked back tears. Arthur bit his lip to stop himself from yelling at Gaius in his frustration. This wasn't the physicians fault. Instead he walked over to Merlin and sat on the stool by the bed, replacing the cool cloth where it had fallen to the side.

"Would you wake up and prove your not mad already" He growled, he just wanted him to wake up already, then maybe some of this guilt would disappear.

"Art-r..." Merlin mumbled, cracking his eyes open every so slightly.

"Your awake!" Arthur exclaimed happily before regaining his composure, "Merlin what happened to you?"

"Didn' say anything" Merlin continued to murmur feverishly with a small, proud smile on his face, "Didn't betray Camelot"

"Thats good" Gaius smiled happily, sitting down on the other side of Merlin, ripping a small piece of bread from a loaf and placing it in Merlin's mouth.

"Who tried to get you to betray Camelot?" Gaius asked slowly as Merlin swallowed the food.

"Morgause...Cenred" Merlin answered much to Arthur horror.

"Was Morgana there?" Arthur asked, his mood fell deeper into depression when Merlin nodded.

"Can you tell us what happened?" Gaius asked gently, Merlin's eyes widened before snapping shut in discomfort.

"No..." He moaned, "N-no don't make m-me"

"It's ok Merlin" Gaius soothed, ripping off more bread, "You don't have to tell us yet"

_Yes you do! _Arthur thought _You need to tell me everything that happened!_

Arthur looked up when Gaius door swung open, nobody was there. Must of been the wind, Arthur had been about to ask Gaius where the draft was coming from when Merlin yelled in horror. His eyes were wide open and terrified, looking at the door. Arthur remembered what Gaius had been saying about Merlin thinking their were monsters around.

"Merlin" Arthur said slowly, "It was just the wind"

"Don't you see it?" Merlin gaped staring at the empty floor, eyes following some slow imaginary creature. Gaius shot Arthur a worried look which the prince returned.

"There isn't anything there, Merlin" Gaius continued for the shocked prince, laying a hand lightly on the servants shoulder. Merlin shrugged it off with unusual abruptness, managing to stagger out of the bed only to find his legs weak and crashing the ground.

"Merlin stop you're going to hurt yourself more!" Arthur exclaimed as Merlin continued to get as far away from the door as possible, eventually scrambling backwards against the wall. Arthur went to move toward him but what happened next made him stop in pure shock.

Merlin cried out, putting his arm up as if to protect himself, only to have dozens of tiny puncture marks appear in his arm, ripping through the bandage like tiny needles. Perhaps Merlin's 'monsters' were not completely imaginary after all.

"Gaius, what's happening!" Arthur yelled horrified as three more slashes appeared on Merlin's wrist. For once the physician was speechless. Not knowing what else to do Arthur dove forward, intending to apply pressure to the wounds on Merlin's arm but his hand was stopped before he reached it. Not by another hand or even magic, by a kind of invisible wall, a _scaly _invisible wall. Arthur could only look on, paralyzed with shock is nausea as the air began to shimmer and twist until the solid form of a horrible mutated dog formed, Arthur jumped back with a strangled yell.

"Arthur what is it?" Gaius asked hurriedly heading over to Merlin only to stop and jump back as well, presumably for the same reason as the prince.

Arthur snapped back into life with Merlin gave another pained yell from the corner, he was weakly trying to fight off what ever it was that was attacking him.

"Get off him!" Arthur yelled, grabbing a knife from his belt and plunging it into the beasts back, forcing its jaws to leg go of Merlin's arm and howl in pain. Arthur stabbed it several times before it was finally silenced. The only sound in the room was Merlin ragged and frightened breathing. Gaius took charge and slowly helped Merlin towards the bed once more while Arthur examined the body of the monster.

It appeared to be a scaly dog of some kind, with pointed yellow teeth and bat like wings, its not dead blood red eyes still glowed menacingly. What ever it was, it was no doubt what Merlin had seen outside the window trying to get into the castle before. What confused the prince was that he couldn't see it until he had touched it. That worried him, now that he had touched one did that mean he could see if there were anymore? He assumed it did, he hoped. An invisible monster like this could easily get past the guard of the castle, especially with those wings.

Had Morguase sent them after Merlin? It seemed so extreme, just for a servant. Arthur mentally kicked himself once more. Merlin was far far more than just a servant.

"Hurts..." Merlin groaned as Gaius began applying salve to the wounds.

"I know my boy, just a little longer" Gaius hushed, "No wonder your fever is high"

"What do you mean?" Arthur asked worriedly

"Look at those rotting teeth on the beast" Gaius pointed out, "All yellow and infected, Merlin seems to have been bitten by those a few times, those wounds have been infected resulting in this high fever"

"What was that thing?" Arthur shuddered, looking at the body with disgust.

"I believe it's a Yasha" Gaius sighed, Merlin shuddered at the name.

"Told you..." He mumbled, eyes dropping closed, "Told you it was 'ere..."

"Sleep Merlin" Arthur sighed, not that the boy needed more encouragement, he was out in a matter of seconds.

Arthur gave Gaius a quick nod and departed the room as quickly as possible, he didn't want to see anymore. Had this really been his fault? Merlin was just a servant, the most loyal, self sacrificing servant in the whole of Camelot. He shouldn't take him to all those council meetings, he should do what all the other masters did with their servants, leave them a list of jobs to do and then leave him to work. Dammit! He shouldn't even be friends with him, he should be friends with knights and nobles not with servants who have never been taught how to withstand torture.

When he got to his room he slammed the door behind him, a few splinters of wood cracked off, falling onto the floor, Arthur stared at them for a while. For some reason he couldn't bring himself to call a servant to come and clean them up.

**Sorry about the weight Ive been working on Father's guilt so much!**


	4. Chapter 4

_He shook as yet another droplet of icy water dripped down from the roof above him, landing the back of his neck. The entire cell he had spent the last week almost starving in was damp, dark and cold. He had awoken here seven days ago and had been alone ever since, save a masked man who dumped a small amount of gruel into the room when ever he felt the need. Which was not often. Merlin had not been trained as a knight but he knew what his captors were trying to do. They were giving him enough food, water and rest to sustain him, nothing else. They wanted him alive, but only just, for what Merlin had no idea. _

_Strangely enough it was not the pounding headache, constant cold or nagging pain in his belly that bothered him the most. It was the solitude. He wondered if his friends were here in similar cells as he, suffering the same way. In a way he hoped they were here, it would mean that soon he could escape and find them or them he. At the same time he hoped they were safe, especially Arthur. _

_He would save him right?_

_Arthur wouldn't leave him here. He'd find him and bring him home. Again he shivered and gave a small cough, he wouldn't die here. He refused to. The room got colder..._

...

Merlin shivered violently under the small mountain of blankets under which he had been placed. The boy looked so vulnerable curled into a tiny ball trying to keep himself safe from whatever visions haunted his dreams. Gaius gently brushed his fringe out of his face only to have Merlin awake with a frightened yell. The physician had hoped his reaction to touch had subsided now that his fever had lessened to an extent, however it remained.

"How do you feel?" Asked the doctor

"C-c-cold" Merlin replied through chattering teeth.

"The fever is confusing you" Gaius diagnosed with a sad face, "You're burning up"

"N-no, I'm f-freezing" He shivered before adding pathetically, "Gaius, help"

Gaius looked into Merlin's eyes, still shimmering with fever, pleading with him to help where he could not. It broke the physicians heart to see Merlin this way.

"I'm sorry my boy, but heating you up further will only make you feel worse" Gaius replied gingerly pushing the rest of his wards fringe of his face, Merlin suppressed flinching.

"The creat-ture?" Merlin continued, hazy eyes scanning the room for the Yasha.

"Arthur took care of it, you're safe" Gaius implored, Merlin stayed quiet for a few minutes after that before looking up at his guardian again.

Could...you make me a sleeping draught?" Merlin asked quietly "P-please?"

"Your having nightmares" Gaius surmised grabbing a small bottle of potion from his shelf. Merlin gave a shaky nod, eyes following Gaius where ever he went.

"You will need to tell us what happened eventually" Gaius said as he sat down on the side of Merlin's bed, handing him the bottle which Merlin took in his shaky hands before downing it with speed Gaius didn't think he had.

"Can't" He murmured sinking back into his pillows, "Arthur will think it's his fault"

"That would be like him" Gaius agreed as Merlin slipped back into sleep.

"Not to blame..." Merlin muttered again before succumbing to the seeping draught.

...

Arthur had spent the last few hours diving into his paper work, mostly because he knew if he spent much more time in the physicians quarters his father would become suspicious. Gaius had sent word saying Merlin's fever was no longer sever, however it was still high enough to daze and confuse him. It had been almost a full day since the Yasha had found Merlin, Arthur had not seen anymore, so far.

Arthur...

Arthur's head shot up at the voice calling to him. He looked around but there was nobody.

Arthur, follow my voice...

"Who's there?" Arthur called

Come to the forest, nobody but you can hear my voice...

"Where in the forest?" Arthur asked

Come to me...

Warily, Arthur grabbed his sword and made his way discreetly down the stairs, it was a dark night outside, there was no moon to light his way. He made his way down into the lower town, the voice calling to him all the same. It continued out into the clearing where he fought the dragon. The prince could not believe his eyes when he saw it there once more, waiting for him, its dark features made sharper by the pale star light. The prince drew his sword, ready to fight though he knew the beast could easily kill him.

"Relax young Pendragon, I have not come here to harm you" The dragon greeted, making Arthur drop his sword in shock.

"You talk!" He gaped

"Indeed, and may I say I hold a great deal more wisdom than you" The dragon snipped, laying down on the ground crossing one taloned foot over the there, head raised still.

"Why didn't you talk when you attacked Camelot then?" Arthur questioned, "I thought you were dead! I thought that I-"

"Killed me?" The dragon laughed "A flesh wound, I left because I was tamed and told to"

"But Balinor..."

"Is dead yes" The dragon interrupted again, "It was his son, the warlock Emrys, who came and tamed me"

"But Merlin said that I killed you, Merlin wouldn't hide a sorcerer from me!" Arthur exclaimed.

"He did not, he hid the warlock" The dragon countered, "Emrys saved Camelot, why would Merlin condemn him?"

"Magic is evil!" Arthur seethed

"Magic is no more evil than any other weapon!" The dragon thundered, "It can be used for good and for evil, and unlike your sword, it can also heal, not just hurt"

"Why are you here?" Arthur grumbled much to the dragon amusement.

"Emrys is injured and weak, he protects this city from magical threat but in his last battle he has been hurt" The dragon explained suddenly serious, "The witches Morgause and Morgana wish to take the city for themselves, Morgause is still weak from he attack on Camelot some months ago, however she is healing"

"So what, you want me to go save your warlock?" Arthur snorted

"Without him your city will fall, as it would of long ago without his secret help, I need you to be ready for this attack!" The dragon ordered, "Emrys cannot help you much this time, his help will be minimal at best and most likely not enough, you need to defeat the witches before they attack"

"How? Do you know where they are?" Arthur felt hope, not only could he keep his kingdom safe, he could get revenge for Merlin.

"Unfortunately, I do not" The dragon lamented, "However there is one who does, your servant"

Arthur felt both rage and shock at what the beast was suggesting.

"Merlin is badly hurt, he cannot go riding through the forest back to those witches!" The prince exclaimed

"Then simply get the location" The dragon sighed, "You aren't very bright unless its battle are you?"

Arthur was about to yell an insult back at the dragon when it suddenly stood and took a few steps toward him, lowering its head so that it was eye level with the prince. Its eyes were bright gold, a gold he had always thought portrayed evil but now that he saw them they almost seemed, warm.

"Do not think that I am a creature without empathy" The dragon murmured, "I have known much hardship in my long life and now my warlock hangs to life because he protects this city and you with his life. Emrys's spirit and my own are brothers, I feel his pain, I do not wish for it to be in vain. Do you understand me Pendragon?"

Shaken by the dragons words Arthur gave a shaky nod. This seemed to satisfy the beast and he sighed and turned to leave.

"I have a name you know" Arthur added, "It's Arthur, but I have a feeling you already knew that"

"That I did" The dragon gave what Arthur imagined was a smile.

"Did Emrys give you a name?" Arthur prodded

"I had my name before he was born" The dragon laughed, "It is Kilgharrah"

With that the dragon flew off into the starry sky, Arthur guessed he most likely returning to his master.

**Hey sorry for the slow updates but at the moment I am away and there is no internet, I only managed to get this chapter to you as my sister bought her phone down and its got a weak internet connection. Over the next two weeks Im going to camp so until the 19th or 20th there will be very few updates on this story I'm sorry. **


	5. Chapter 5

Arthur walked back to the castle slowly, it was late so he knew nobody would miss him if he was out for a few hours. He felt so confused, the dragon said Emrys was protecting him and his kingdom, but so much damage had been done to the city. A small thought in the back of his skull told him that same how miraculously he always survived no matter what happened and eventually he did manage to beat back every opponent. So many broken branches and mysteriously heated sword hilts, was that Emrys?

The the thought that Emrys was a lie created by the dragon crossed his mind. He didn't trust that monster, the only reason he listen was because he was intelligent. His sword couldn't get close enough to kill it, so it was listen or die.

Then again, perhaps Emrys was an exception to magic's evil. A thought occurred, perhaps when he had stopped the threat he was no facing he could find the dragon and he could take him to Emrys, perhaps he could ask the so called warlock if he would heal Merlin. He was improving but it would take weeks for him to fully recover. If Emrys was protecting him, he'd grant him a favor wouldn't he? That was if he was real.

By the time he reached the castle courtyard his head was spinning, he needed to ground himself. Unfortunately the only thing that could possibly distract him from these swirling thoughts was helping his ill servant. He wasn't sure which option was more painful.

He looked over at some men who were standing guard outside the castle doors, one was teasing the other while the other agued.

"I'm telling you I felt something push past me but there was nothing there, plus the horses were spooked beyond belief! It was a ghost!" The defending one explained while the other man laughed.

"Its the wind and ale that's making you see things!" The second guard chuckled

"I swear I heard howling ghosts" The first argued again

"It's called the princes hounds" The second argued, "Dogs howl don't you know?"

Arthur shook his head at his guards saying such stupid things, he found himself walking to Gaius's chambers and pushing the door open. Merlin was laying on his side, asleep. Gaius was mixing another set of sleeping draughts at his table.

"I figured I may as well stock up" Gaius explained before Arthur could ask, "He may be needing them"

"Was he having nightmares?" Arthur asked worriedly looking down at the pale boy. Gaius nodded.

"He refuses to tell me much" Gaius explained

"Maybe he'd tell me..." Arthur said quietly, he hoped he would.

"I doubt it sire, he told me he wouldn't tell you" Gaius sighed, sticking a cap onto another small bottle.

"Why?" Exclaimed Arthur a little too loudly, he heard Merlin shift under his blankets.

"He said you would only blame yourself" Gaius said after a long moment.

"Well he is my responsibility" Arthur countered

"I think you will find Merlin cannot be controlled if he does not wish it" Gaius chuckled looking at something behind Arthur, the prince turned to see Merlin looking up at him from his spot on the bed, a look of pure amusement on his face.

"Your feeling better then" Arthur half growled half laughed.

"Yeah" Merlin agreed trying to sit up only to hiss when pressure was put on his injuries and slump back into the pillow.

"Merlin do you know where Morgause and Morgana are?" Arthur asked seriously, Merlin froze for a second before weakly nodding.

"Castle a few days ride away" He replied, "Fyrien"

A howl floated through the air just as Merlin had answered, fading into the night sky, Merlin immediately tensed at the sound, eyes dancing all over the room to check for any sign of the monsters that had attacked him. It seemed the fever was not gone yet, or perhaps it was simply fear.

"Its alright Merlin it's just my hounds" Arthur explained quietly, not long ago he would of said that in a teasing tone but now it just seemed, cruel, to do so.

"No it sounds different" Merlin shook, "It's the Yasha a can tell!"

Gaius sat by Merlin's side and hushed him.

"What are those...things anyway?" Asked Arthur "Why couldn't we see them?"

"The Yasha a creatures of dark magic" Gaius explained, "They are invisible to all except those who have touched them, hence why you and I could not see it until we touched it. More than likely it is Morgause who is responsible for summoning them"

"Gaius..." Merlin breathed nervously siting up in bed again despite his injuries.

"How many do you think there are?" Arthur continued, hoping Merlin could slip back into unconsciousness and rest a but more.

"Gaius!" Merlin cried finally getting the old mans attention along with his masters. Arthur looked to where his servant was now pointing, he felt as though a bucket of cold icy water had been tripped over him as he saw two of the Yasha standing by the door, a third making its way inside. All snarling, glaring at Merlin with blood red eyes full of intent, none of it good.

"Morgause must have them searching for you" Arthur guessed, the witch must of known Arthur would ask where they were hiding and sent the monsters to kill the boy before he could tell the prince. He drew his sword as the first of the beasts pounced, knocking the prince to the ground, the future king was in complete awe as the Yasha managed to grab his blade in its vile yellow fangs, the metal began to ooze and rust at the fangs touch. Arthur pushed up with a kick sending the monster flying back to it's small pack and leaving the prince with a rusty stick instead of a sword.

By now Merlin had managed to stand up and tried to bat one of the dark creatures away with Gaius's fire poker. Managing to land a blow the smell of burning flesh filled the room as the Yasha's face was hit with the red hot metal. However it only aided in keeping the creature at bay for a short time. Merlin didn't have the strength to wield the hot poker for long. The weak servant stumbled backwards, poker still in hand as the creature advanced on him.

Gaius groaned as one of the beasts knocked him down, his head hitting the stone floor and instantly knocking him out. A laugh filled the air, Arthur let his eyes flick to the door where an angry Morgause stood, looking triumphant.

"Should of known you'd come here" She smiled, "Yasha finish them!"

The other two who had been keeping Gaius and Arthur busy in the mean time quickly lined their pack brother in advancing on the servant. Arthur made a move to help his friend when something in Merlin snapped.

"Astrice!" he yelled at the top of his lungs forcing both hands out in front of him, eyes glowing a menacing yellow gold. The Yasha flew back into the air as if thrown by some invisible force, hitting the stone walls of the castle with incredible force. Only one was able to stand afterwards, angered it charged, froth spewed from between it's yellow teeth but Merlin, still frightened and feverish simply kept up the stream of strange words.

"Flíe fǽgð!" This chant saw the still hot poker raise into he air and rush forward, spearing the scaled creature before it could reach him. Arthur just stared. Merlin used magic. Merlin had lied to him. Merlin was a sorcerer! Still frozen in shock Arthur watched the angry witch make her way over to the now exhausted sorcerer.

"You are coming back with me" She said simply, "And this time you will tell us what we want to hear!"

"Arthur!" Merlin yelled, shooting the prince a desperate look, Arthur didn't move, he couldn't. Merlin was a sorcerer, he was evil.

"Arthur please!" Merlin begged as Morgause grabbed a hold of him and began the chant that would transport them back to the witches lair in that unnatural black whirl wind.

Arthur's legs finally started listening to him, too late. By the time he had made the few steps necessary to free Merlin from the witches grasp he was gone, leaving Arthur and the still unconscious Gaius behind.

**Incase you are wondering, Morgause wants Merlin because she knows all the knights and the prince are trained against torture and Merlin isn't. Plus he knows almost everything about Camelot's defence that Arthur does because eh spends all his time in the same meetings, so he would be the easiest to gain info from. **


	6. Chapter 6

Arthur couldn't believe his own cowardice, he was so in shock he didn't even realize Gaius coming around and heaving himself off the floor. His eyes were locked on the corner in which Merlin and Morgause had been standing a few minutes before. After all Merlin went through it was obvious from Morgause's visit they had gotten nothing from him, how could he of thought his servant evil?

A small dark place in his head told Arthur he had spent his entire life knowing without any doubt that magic and all who use it are evil. Now, for the first time in his life he wasn't sure. Merlin had ben tortured to the brink of death and not given his most powerful enemies any information, yet he had magic. He had made a fire poker fly with nothing more than a few words.

"Where's Merlin?" Gaius asked worriedly glancing around the room, eyes falling on the bodies of the three dead hell hounds.

"Morgause" Arthur replied in a much weaker voice than intended, "She took him, again"

Gaius let out the closest sound to a sob Arthur had ever head the man make, it added another stab of guilt to his heart.

"Merlin told me where he was before, odds are he is there again" Arthur said finally, gaining back his usual commanding tone, "I'll get the knights, we will find him"

Arthur walked from the room before he was tempted to say anything else, he wondered if Gaius knew. Of course he does, why wouldn't he? Arthur remember back to the incident with the goblin when Gaius revealed 'Merlin's' magic book to the whole court, perhaps it really was his. He wondered if Emrys had given it to him, he did protect the sorcer-warlock, after all. Maybe it was Emrys's twisted way of repaying his friend.

He remembered what the dragon, Kill...something or other, had said about Emrys being injured and weak. Perhaps it had been in the fight with the immortal army, even so, perhaps he could help. He wished he had a way of contacting the dragon.

Shaking his head he focused solely on getting back Merlin, gathering his Knights of the Round Table in the armory and explaining the situation with Morgause, Merlin and the Yasha, omitting the fact that Merlin knew magic.

"That bloody witch will wish she was never born when I get my hands on her!" Gwaine yelled, slashing his sword into a table and effectively jamming it between the wood.

"We need to head to the Castle Fyrien" Arthur announced, "Merlin said that's where he was before, it's our best shot"

"How was he?" Lancelot asked concerned, "He was very weak when I last checked him"

Arthur was somehow surprised that Lancelot had visited Merlin, he had it nailed into his head that he was Merlin's only friend. Lancelot and Merlin were close, same with Gwaine, the prince forgot that sometimes. He saddled his horse in silence while Gwaine cursed Morgause and Lancelot tried to calm him. Elyan, Percival and Leon stuck to silence, mercifully.

They rode out the doors of the palace and onto the drawbridge without even consulting Uther. Arthur knew his father would not approve, so he simply didn't bother asking, he knew he would be severally punished when he returned but right now he didn't care.

As the regal group entered the forest Arthur felt a pull to visit the clearing in which he had seen the dragon but he resisted it, as interested as this mysterious Emrys was, right now Merlin was more important.

...

When Merlin first came to he was afraid he was trapped back in the world of nightmares. The sight that greeted him was the cold, damp cell which he ha spent a month suffering in. It soon became horribly apparent that he really had been returned to the hell hole, after all he went to through to escape he had only been free a few measly days.

"Awake I see" Morgana greeted him from the small barred window of his cell.

"Morgana" He regarded cooly, leaning up against the stone wall, as far away from her as possible.

"Did you really think you could get away from us, especially since my sister is almost fully healed" She sneered, "You can just tell us what we want to know, it would be much easier, much has changed since my defection"

"I'm not betraying Arthur" Merlin replied firmly, the adrenaline effectively keeping him awake, at least for now.

"We will see" She said coldly before disappearing from the warlocks view.

So the warlock huddled himself against the wall. And waited.

...

He wasn't sure how much time had passed when the door opened once again, revealing Morgause, small and evil grin on her face. Merlin felt a shiver pass through him at the sight of the green petals visible through her fingers.

"I see you haven't forgotten my favorite tool in your absence" Morgause purred, revealing a lilly like flower with light green petals. Merlin cringed.

"Daiheid flower..." Me replied shakily, much to the witches delight.

"Yes that's right" She nodded, "Let's have some fun shall we? ádréogan"

Merlin trembled as the long stems in the middle of the flower began to grow and weave through the air like snakes, making their way toward him. A splitting pain radiated from his head as he felt the tendrils make their way under his skin.

_Freya was there, in his arms in pain, finally dying. Taking away the only person he had truly loved..._

_Gaius was on the ground, still dead even after his destruction of Nimueh..._

_Gwen is killed for magic she never committed..._

_Arthur sees him performing magic, he raises his sword to strike down the warlock..._

The visions changed, sometimes complete fiction, sometimes grounded in reality but always painful. Merlin felt every fictional blow, whether psychical or emotional, and he couldn't stop it. No spell he muttered no amount of hoping made the images go away.

...

Stopping to make camp made Arthur feel, uneasy. Merlin could be in serious trouble and he was here sitting by a fire waiting for the sun to rise. Lancelot had finally managed to silence Gwaine, who was now sitting on the log sulking.

"What will we do if Merlin isn't at Fyrien?" Percival spoke up eventually, for once Arthur wished the quiet man had stayed that way.

"I don't know" He admitted

**I'm back!**

**I've been at camp for the last week hence the slow updates, things will be much faster from now on I promise.**


	7. Chapter 7

The plan was simple enough. Elyan and Leon kept watch on the outside of the ocean side tunnels while the rest of the group went inside. Creeping through the cobwebs sending dust motes flying through the musty air. In his brief visit here Arthur had not seen much of the castle, only the throne room and dungeons but that didn't matter. Something told the prince the dungeons where exactly where he needed to look.

The small group did their best to walk in near silence down the dungeons corridor but as usual Gwaine was making things difficult. Walking silently meant slowly, listening for any sign of Merlin or intruders, by the looks of it the knight was using every ounce of self control he had to not bolt down the hallway at full speed.

Arthur's insides froze as an ear piercing yell echoed down the dark hall, making at the knights stop in their tracks. It sounded like Merlin. All of the former mentioned self control Gwaine had disappeared and he went bolting down the corridor, armor clanking all the way. Well, if he had given them away there was no point in being stealthy now, Arthur followed suit.

Percival and Gwaine soon took out the pathetic 'warriors' that were posing as guards, leaving Arthur to run forwards to the cell which the cry had originated from. The door was heavy and locked, however he could see inside through a small barred window, Morgause took up most of his vision however he could tell somebody, almost certainly Merlin, was laying on the ground behind her.

With one swift move Gwaine sliced his sword through the lock. Arthur had expected it to take a few good hits but rage was a good tool, in this case at least. Morgause turned as the group entered the room, revealing Merlin laying behind her, it made Arthur want to throw up.

A strange flower sat on the floor near where Merlin's face was, the tendrils reaching out from the middle of the flower and under Merlin skin making it raise like strange demented veins, his eyes which were previously blue turned a misty white. Oh god, he couldn't be blind...

In his shock he had completely forgotten Morgause's presence in the room until he was flung backwards into Gwaine, both falling in an undignified heap on the floor. They quickly regained their footing and stood again, well Arthur did, Gwaine lunged at the witch only to be thrown off by an invisible force and into the wall, his head made a sickening crack against the stone. Arthur couldn't help but notice Merlin hadn't reacted to any of this, that plant was doing something to him. Sensory deprivation or something of that kind. At least the prince hoped it was, it was either that or Merlin had been not only blinded by deafened as well.

"He is a servant for goodness sakes!" Morgause screamed, "Must you make everything so difficult?"

Arthur felt a sharp pain in his back before falling to one knee, glancing back to see Morgana standing behind him, gold fading from her eyes.

"You..." Arthur muttered getting to his feet.

"Your little knights are napping in the hall so don't think you will be getting any help" Morgana sneered, "When I found out this servant had magic I didn't believe you would come for him"

"He's my friend" Arthur replied defiantly, Morgana's face twisted into a snarl. Behind him he heard Merlin whimper.

Morgana and Morgause raised heir hands slowly, clearly relishing in the idea of finally killing the crown prince. Arthur's mind raced as he tried to think of something to do, he couldn't be faster than both of them. Then Morgana's face turned from one of evil pleasure to pain in an instant. Shock etched all over her face she slumped against the doorway, revealing percival, holding his small dagger. The prince quickly reminded him to give that man an extra few gold pieces.

"Sister!" Morgause cried, knocking Arthur to the side with yet another bout of magic, percival flew bak into the hall as Morgause scooped Morgana up in her arms. Arthur quickly stood and aimed his sword at the witches neck, eyes daring her to try and attack him. Her cold eyes met his and with a howl of rage she disappeared in her black whirlwind of magic, taking Morgana with her.

"I hope you know how to remove that flower!" She taunted as she disappeared, "You wouldn't want to send him into shock!"

Arthur's stomach dropped at that, eh heard a groan as Gwaine came to, Percival helping him to his feet while Arthur made his way over to the shaking form of his servant. Merlin still didn't seem aware of their presence, he was staring off into space. Wide, white eyes staring at nothing. Gingerly Arthur took the flower and slowly pulled it backwards, he could tell by the bumps in the skin of Merlin's face that the tendrils were coming out. Merlin gasped in pain and screwed his eyes up.

Gwaine and Percival glance at one another and at Arthur who hesitates before finally pulling the flower out completely. The reaction is instant, Merlin yells, whether its from shock or fear Arthur would never know but what he did know was how relieved he was when Merlin milky colored eyes faded back to blue.

"We need to get out of here before Cendred starts getting suspicious" Percival pointed out while Merlin blinked, eyes settling on Arthur quizzically.

"What...?" He breathed, looking around for Morgause or any sign of danger before weakly lifting himself up only to slump against the wall.

"Hey mate" Gwaine smiled, "Sorry we couldn't get here sooner"

"You...c-came to find me?" Merlin asked looking shocked, eyes piercing Arthurs.

"Yeah" Was all Arthur was able to say, he should of told the others about the magic.

...

When they reached Leon and Elyan their trip became much easier, Merlin was too weak to walk on his own and with both Gwaine and Percival injured carrying him had been hard. They managed to get the injured servant onto a horse but they had only gone a mile when Gwaine yelled for a stop and carefully laid Merlin on the ground. Merlin's eyes opened slightly, pupils flicking back and forth lazily before closing again.

"He's too weak" Percival surmised finally with a sad sigh

"What do you mean?" Asked Arthur

"I don't think he will last long enough to get him back to Camelot"

**Yes I know I take too long updating this story but Ive just been so busy with getting back to school and Ive had some family issues lately. I am pretty sure the next chapter will be the last one but I'm not sure. I had three possible endings for this story so I decided to go with number three :)**


	8. Chapter 8

Arthur paced around the campsite while Percival tended to Merlin's wounds. They were lucky that they had found him when they did. No new wounds had been administered save the small punctures on his skull. They mostly had to worry about the old ones being infected once more. The cold, damp dungeon had not done them any good. Merlin slept up against a tree fitfully, whatever that flower had done to him it wasn't good.

They could barely move him safely as it was. If they moved at a pace that was safe for him, he'd die before they made it back to Camelot. If they rushed him then the jostling movements would only make things worse, once again he'd die. There was no other options, but their had to be!

_Stupid! _Arthur scolded himself once more, if he had just fought Morgause when she had appeared, Merlin had begged him to help. He'd stood there like an idiot, just because of the magic. Magic. In a way this was all magic's fault. If Merlin didn't have magic, he'd have fought of the witch and he wouldn't be in this mess.

The sun set and Merlin didn't wake, they had him as close to the fire as they dared but if he could feel the warmth he didn't show it. Arthur stared up at the craggy mountain face about a mile away; there was nothing else to do. He felt his jaw drop when the mountainside moved, a huge thin cliff appearing out of nowhere. He could see the knights following his gaze and reacting similarly out of the corner of his eyes.

Then the mountain moved again, leaping off into the air and sprouting wings. The others gave cries of alarm but Arthur just stared, it wasn't the mountain he was looking at but the silhouette of a great dragon. THE Great Dragon. And he was flying this way.

The knights drew their swords ready to fight but Arthur held out his arm to stop them, much to their unanimous confusion.

"Just, trust me on this" Arthur tried, "I don't think he will hurt us"

The prince's theory was proved when the huge beast landed a few leagues from the campsite before walking over slowly so they did not mistake his advance for an attack.

"I take it your quest was successful" He greeted, Arthur was vaguely aware of the sound of clanging metal as a few of their knights dropped their swords in shock as he did.

"Morgana is injured" Arthur commented, "It will give us more time to get ready at least"

"Morgause will heal her, slowly but it will give you little more than a month" Kilgharah sighed, "That is better than nothing"

"I'm sorry but what the bloody hell is going on?" Gwaine spoke up. Kilgharah gave the knights the same speech he had given Arthur a few days earlier explaining the situation. While he explained Arthur got an idea.

"Emrys, your master-" Arthur began

"Spirit brother, not master" The dragon snorted

"Yes, well, he's powerful right?" Arthur continued, the dragon nodded.

"The most powerful warlock in existence" Kilgharah confirmed, Leon shifted uncomfortably.

"Well, I know he's hurt and all but…" Arthur trailed off before swallowing his pride, "Could he heal Merlin?"

The dragon looked surprised to say the least, so did the rest of the group who still regarded the beats with distrust. After a few moments of thought, which seemed to last an eternity to Arthur, the dragon replied.

"He could, it would take time with his extensive injuries and Emry's own weakness at this time" He said, "But yes it could be done"

"He won't make it back to Gaius" Arthur explained, the dragon nodded,

"I will take him"

"I don't like this Arthur" Percival hissed as he gathered Merlin up and carried him over to the dragon, "You're handing him over to a monster and a sorcerer…"

"It's his only chance" Arthur argued, the mentioned stirred as he was placed on the grass by the dragons feet, opening his eyes to see the huge creature above him.

"Kill…dragn.." He muttered looking shocked

"Don't worry. He wont hurt you" The prince soothed, shooting the dragon a look meaning 'If you do I WILL kill you'.

Part of him was screaming that this was a bad idea, handing his only friend over to the dragon but another told him it was the only way. With much more care than he thought was possible the dragon picked up the servant and cradled him in the talons of his front foot. Carefully spacing them so that they didn't scratch him and his body was not dipping in any places.

"You will bring him back" Arthur told him, not believing he was ordering a dragon, "When he is healed"

"I doubt I could keep him if I tried" The dragon chuckled

"Thankyou, and…thank Emrys" Arthur added finally, "For helping us, now and all those other times"

"I will make sure he knows" The dragon nodded as he took off, slowly as he couldn't push off the ground properly without his front foot, "it will mean a great deal to him"

And with that the dragon turned and flew off into the night and was soon just a speck on the horizon. Leaving Arthur feeling both hopefully, and woefully guilty.

…

Merlin passed in and out of a thick haze of pain and unconsciousness. At one point he awake and was sure he saw Arthur with him, the next he was sure the knights were there too. The first time he was properly awake lasted only a few seconds and to his surprise Killgharah was looking down at him, foolishly he had begun to greet the dragon by his name, noticing to late that his friends were with him and resorting to 'dragon'. Luckily he had only gotten out the first syllable of the dragons name and Arthur had mistaken his words for wanting to harm the creature.

This time when he awoke he was laying on the small outcrop of rock by Kilgharah's lair as he had when he was attacked by serkets. The ground had been softened by dried grass and if he wasn't mistaken, sheepskins. No doubt left from Kilgharah's hunting.

"You have been sleeping all night" The dragon supplied before he could ask, "I have given you an enchantment that has healed you of the worst of your injuries, but you still need to rest"

"I'll take…your word f-for it" Merlin stammered, feeling the aches of his injuries before once again closing his eyes and succumbing to sleep.

**Hey! So, I've just started Year 12 and the work load is immense. There is so much studying and work to be done so that's why I've gotten so slow. I've been trying to write a little bit of each chapter every day, even if it's only a few sentences. That way it gets done in the end. **

**Ive decided on the way this story will go and I'm not sure how many chapters it will take, it might take only 2 or three but it might to take more depending on what is happeneing. **


	9. Chapter 9

Merlin weakly sat up against the rock face of Kilgharah's mountain, he had spent the last few days mostly asleep according to the dragon. He had woken sparsely and managed to eat and drink a small amount before lapsing back into oblivion. The dragon had been exceptionally good, managing to catch wild game and cook it with his breath before slicing it up into small pieces with his talons for the warlock to eat. Merlin was unimaginably grateful.

"Arthur was reluctant but I believe he trusts Emrys" Kilgharah said after explaining what had happened between the prince and himself while Merlin was injured, "He will, no doubt want to hear all about him when you return"

"Yeah" Merlin sighed, "I'll think of something"

"I will take you back to Camelot in a few days" Kilghrah offered, "You are well enough to use magic to heal yourself, since you are out of Uther's watchful eye, it should not be a problem"

"Nor will it be suspicious" Merlin smiled, Arthur knew he was going to be healed by magic, he just didn't know that his servant would be healing himself. He spent a little time focusing magic into his wounds, allowing them to heal. Healing was never his strong point, it took a lot of time and energy, one of which he had a lot of, the other not so much. While he waited to fall asleep he wondered what he would tell Arthur. He couldn't use Dragoon, the prince knew Emrys was Balinor's son and his son couldn't be older than his father. He would spend his few days of freedom decided on a character and a fake story for his time with Emrys.

…

The trip back to Camelot was tense to say the least, some of the knights looked at him like he had sentenced Merlin to death. The others plain wouldn't look at him. He explained the situation and they accepted it, barely.

"How do we know that dragon didn't eat him? Or drop him?" Gwaine asked, "What were you thinking Arthur!"

"I want Merlin to live!" The Prince yelled, "If he stayed with us he didn't stand a chance, at least with the dragon he has one, however slim"

Gwaine shut up after that.

By the time they reached Camelot the group had stopped bickering, but they all wore different masks of worry. They rode in quickly and Arthur jumped up the stairs to the physician's room where he found Gwen helping Gaius since Merlin was no longer around. With Morgana gone, Gwen had become a servant for everybody.

"Where's Merlin?" Gaius asked, face paling.

"With Emrys" Arthur answered, Gaius dropped the vile he was holding, it smashed into the floor spreading shards of glass and green fizzing fluid everywhere but Gaius didn't seem to care.

"Don't worry! The dragon promised to bring him back once Emrys healed him" Arthur insisted realizing all too late how bad that sounded.

"Dragon!" Gwen gasped, "You gave Merlin to a dragon!"

"He wouldn't of made it back to Camelot and...its a long story ok?" Arthur sighed, indicating to the two to sit down. It took over an hour to tell the entire story of meeting the dragon and rescuing his servant. The pair stayed quiet throughout the entire tale, shell shocked and intrigued.

Gaius seemed slightly confused by the whole deal, he was most likely feeling betrayed that Balinor never mentioned his son.

"When is Kilgrah going to bring Merlin back?" Gwen asked worriedly

"Kilgharah" Arthur corrected, "I don't know, when he is healed I guess"

"Surely with magic it would only take a few minutes" Gwen argued, "Especially if this Emrys is the most powerful warlock ever"

"Magic takes energy Gwen" Gaius explained, "Arthur said Emrys is injured as well, he needs time"

"You really think he is defending Camelot?" Arthur asked, he had been dying to ask somebody who wouldn't be so biased.

"Oh I have no doubt" Gaius smiled softly, "Emrys has been spoken of for years, he's in many legends as Camelot's protector and he guardian of the Once and Future King"

"Once and Future King?" Gwen asked

"It would seem, that is Arthur" Gaius smiled, the prince gaped. He had no doubt in Gaius, the dragon was telling the truth.

"Arthur where have you been?" Leon called appearing in the doorway, "Your father is furious, he demands to see you now"

"Oh" Arthur sighed, "I don't think this will go well..."

It Didn't.

The king roared with futy at his son riding off, not only after a mere servant but without permission AND taking several of Camelot's best knights with him. Arthur did his best to justify himself however at the mention of Morgana Uther's rage increased ten fold.

Now the prince had been locked in his room, under the supervision of guards, watching as several groups of knights were sent off to look for his half sister. They wouldn't find her or Morgause of course. Sighing he flopped down on the bed and did his best to sleep. He wouldn't be going anywhere for a while.

...

Merlin had been thinking about his return to Camelot for some time. He was still stiff and sore but he was in no mortal danger anymore. He could return to Camelot tomorrow, at least that was the plan, until he decided Arthur deserved to meet Emrys. No doubt he would try and find him anyway which would waste time.

Using his magic to turn some bark and branches into parchment and burning a small think stick in the coals to use as a pencil Merlin started to write. Sending the message with magic would be simple enough, then he would see how close Arthur really was to accepting his magic. When he was done he quickly charmed a raven from a near by tree to fly over. The spell was simple enough, the raven would deliver the letter to Arthur, wait for a reply and then return the reply to Merlin where upon it would be released from the spell.

Now he just had to wait.

**I know this chapter is too short and I'm sorry!**

**I wanted Arthur reading ht letter and meeting 'Emrys' to be in the same chapter so I had to cut it. I'm already working on the next chapter so don't worry!**


	10. Chapter 10

A few days after he had been confined to his room Arthur was awoken by something tapping against his windows. Groggily he got out of bed and flung the curtain aside to reveal a bright black raven hovering behind the glass, a roll of parchment in its beak. It blinked at him before rapping on the glass again with it's closed beak. Bewildered, Arthur opened the window and the bird flew in landing on his desk and gently dropping the parchment in the centre of the desk for him to read. It then settled down on the corner of his bed, as if it was waiting for something.

Gingerly Arthur picked up the parchment and unrolled the rough paper, revealing a letter written in black charcoal.

_My Dear Arthur_

_My name is Emrys, Balinor's son, dragonlord and warlock. Firstly you should know that Merlin is fine and healing well, Kilgharah will bring him back to Camelot within the next few days. I myself am still recovering from several sever injuries but will be back to full strength within the week._

_I wanted to say thankyou for trusting Kilgharah and indirectly me. I have been watching over you and using my magic to protect you for some years now, though I doubt you have noticed my influence. Know that I would never betray Camelot, or you, some day you will understand magic and how it is neither good not evil. It is all about the person and how they choose to use it._

_I understand how you might still doubt me, you hav been raised to hate magic and all this might be hard for you to understand. If you wish, I will meet with you but not within Camelot's walls. Meet me in the clearing where you first met my friend the dragon some weeks ago at eleven at night._

_Write your reply and give it to my raven, he will give me your reply._

_Sincerely,_

_Emrys_

After several long moments Arthur put the letter down. What would his father think? Him, going off to meet a sorcerer? Of course getting out of his room would be easy enough, he had rope hidden to climb out of the window. He had kept it there just in case ever since he and Merlin had to sneak out to rescue Gwen and Lancelot that time. The question was should he go? He did want to meet Emrys...perhaps Merlin would be with him!

After a few more minutes of thinking Arthur grabbed a quil and fresh piece of parchment to write on.

_Emrys,_

_I will meet you. Eleven, the dragon's clearing. I'll ask you all I want then._

_Arthur_

_P.s. If you are lying to me know I wont stop until I've hunted you down._

...

Merlin hadn't expected a reply so soon, he quickly released the spell on the raven and read over the note. Short and to the point, he could see the small dents in the paper when Arthur had paused, obviously thinking hard about what he was doing.

The raven carked and perched itself on his shoulder, surprised, Merlin gave it's head a soft pat. Raven gurgled in response, apparently it had taken a shining to him. He had a whole day to get his disguise ready, transformation magic was tricky, he had discovered that when he had first become Dragoon the Great, he would need something smaller scale. He'd stay the same age, he'd just have to change his features and voice slightly.

...

As predicted sneaking out had not been hard, he knew the castle better than anybody, as well as the guards shifts and posts. Reaching the clearing had been easy, though he wasn't looking forward to having to climb back up the rope to his room later.

He wondered if Emrys would appear in a tower of black smoke like Morgause and Morgana did. Or if he would ride his dragon, maybe he would just walk out from the trees. After all, he must live close to Camelot. His question was soon answered when he saw the looming shape of Kilgharah appear in the distance, touching down in the clearing a few minutes later and lowering the hooded figure off his head. The same black raven was perched on the figures arm, it flew over to Arthur and landed on his shoulder.

"Reak likes you" Emrys said happily, his voice was much younger than expected the same age as Arthur.

"It's name is Reak?" Arthur raised his eyebrow at the strange name as the bird flew back to its owner.

"He" Emrys corrected holding out his arm and petting the bird softly, "Black like the Grim Reaper, so I named him Reak, like a mixture of Reap and the noise a raven makes"

Arthur couldn't believe that of all the conversations he could of started with, the all powerful Warlock was talking about his pet. As Reak flew off and landed on Kilgharah Emrys removed his cloak's hood. The man before him couldn't be any older than Arthur himself was. His eyes were bright, glittering grey which matched his shoulder length icy blonde hair and sharp, pale features. He reminded Arthur of the elves in his fantasy books from when he was a child, all he needed was a bow.

"You don't look like Balinor" Was the only thing that would come out of Arthur's mouth. Emrys looked conflicted at that.

"I know" He replied, "I'm a bit on an anomaly"

Arthur suddenly remembered Merlin, how could he of forgotten?

"Merlin, How is he, did you bring him with you?" He asked hurriedly, feeling awfully guilty for not asking straight away.

"He is safe, resting" Emrys implored, "He will be coming home tomorrow, I promise"

"You haven't en chanted him have you" Arthur threatened before he could stop himself, grabbing onto the mans arm. Jumping back in surprise when he winced, Arthur looked down to see a small amound of blood soaking through the cloth of his shirt, he cursed.

"Sorry" Arthur mumbled, "I forgot you were hurt, I was just...worried"

"It's alright" Emrys smiled, reminding the prince of his sick friend, "I'm just, happy to speak with you, I've been wishing for your acceptance for a long time"

"You have?" Arthur asked perplexed

"It's lonely..." Emrys admitted, "To be more powerful than any man you know and have to live like a shadow. To be special, and have to pretend you're a fool...to do so much to help and watch others get the praise, knowing nobody will ever know you've even been there"

Arthur let his words sink in. Emrys had a point. He couldn't imagine what life had been like for Emrys.

"I spent most of my life believing I was...wrong" Emrys admitted smiling sadly, "I thought these gifts were a curse, that they made me a monster. But now I know I'm not"

"Tell me all the things you have done" Arthur half asked half ordered, "I know you tamed the dragon but what else have you done?"

For the next few hours Arthur sat in the grass with Emrys a few feet apparent and listened. He had started at the beginning, sneaking into the great hall to kill Lady Helen going through all manner of adventures. Killing the griffin, even trading his own life for Arthur's and fighting Nimueh. The tales went on for hours ranging from his comical fight with the goblin to the dramatic fight with the immortal army. By the end of it Arthur was speechless. But he was also happy.

He made made a friend, another magical friend.

**Super fast Update go! :P**


	11. Chapter 11

Merlin marvelled at Arthur's acceptance of Emrys and also of himself. He also marvelled at the fact that Arthur could be so legendarily thick. How could he not see it was he? That Emrys and Merlin were one in the same at the same time he was relieved, he could break this to him slowly.

It felt good flying back to Camelot in his own skin, no longer blonde and elf like. Reak flew at the dragon's side, the bird had become very loyal, and Merlin didn't know how he was going to keep him from giving away his secret. Kilgharah touched down in the early evening, it was just dark and cloudy enough for such an early visit. As Emrys had asked, Arthur was waiting for him, and to his surprise so were the knights. They grinned as Merlin slid of the back of Kilgharah's head, giving him a nod of thanks. Reak hovered in front of his face.

"Go on, back with Kilghrah" He whispered, the bird seemed to understand and flew off back towards Kilgharah's cave. The dragon gave Merlin a meaningful look before flying off again without a word.

"Merlin!" Gwaine exclaimed happily giving him a rough hug. The warlock thanked himself for having the foresight to heal up his wound almost completely before returning. He'd be back to full strength in a few days.

"Great to see you" Merlin smiled, for the first time in weeks all was well in his little world.

"What was he like?" Leon asked suspiciously, "Emrys, where does he live?"

"Leon I told you, we can trust Emrys" Arthur sighed making his way forwards and hugging Merlin briefly, much to his surprise.

"It's alright, even if I told you, you wouldn't find it even if I told you" Merlin laughed, he had been prepared for these sorts of questions, "He's a bit nomadic, he changes places every few weeks or so. To avoid being caught and all, but he wakes sure he can keep an eye on Camelot from where ever he is"

The group walked back to Camelot, where Gwen greeted them by throwing her arms around Merlin's neck in relief that he was ok. Gaius had also embraced him happily. Gods it was good to be home. The knights dispersed, Gwaine leading a few of them down to the tavern to celebrate Merlin's return. Though Merlin had a sneaking suspicion Gwaine would of gone there anyway.

However Arthur stayed and waled back to the physicians chambers with Merlin, watching him carefully.

"What did you do, while you were with Emrys?" Arthur asked finally, Merlin felt guilt creeping up on him.

"Rested mostly, he healed me up as much as he could every day" Merlin decided, putting small kernels of truth in the story, "He got Kilghrah to find me food while he watched Camelot for any sign of Morgana"

"You believe I was right to trust him?" Arthur asked quietly, Merlin could tell part of Arthur. The part that had Uther drill the evils of magic into for so many years, was making the prince doubt himself.

"Well, yes" Merlin admitted, "If I believed you were, I'd probably of handed myself over to Uther"

Arthur went wuiet after that. He had only seen Merlin use magic once after all.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Arthur asked finally, not looking Merlin in the eye. The look on his face said Arthur knew, but didn't want to right.

"I was afraid" Merlin admitted, "You're the kings son, you hated magic"

"Hated, past tense" Arthur noted, smiling a little, "I trust you and I trust Emrys"

…

For many weeks things were much the same around Camelot. The prince was in a much better mood now that Merlin was back in his service, happy and healthy. Those who took the time would even notice that Merlin had become even more happy and relaxed in the castle than ever before, only the prince knew why.

Merlin had even shown Arthur a few tricks when they were alone, polishing his armour, washing the floor and ironing his clothes while sitting back in a chair. Grinning with his eyes glowing. Still, Arthur couldn't shake the feeling that Merlin was holding back. Like he was more powerful than he let on.

It was almost three months after the incident when Arthur saw the cloak. The same cloak Emrys had worn, sitting on Merlin's bed. At first he thought nothing of it but soon a small amount of doubt began to niggle at him. He began to think of all the similarities between Emrys and Merlin. How they had both been injured at the same time, how Kilghrah seemed fond of Merlin even though he'd never met him. How he never saw them at the same time.

His suspicions strengthened when he caught Merlin walking off into the forest one day. The man had gotten a head start and by the time Arthur found him he was sitting against a tree, magic book in hand. Arthur didn't miss a strange looming shadow that resembled a dragon flying away. Kilgharah.

The final piece was Reak. The happy little crow, perched upon Merlin's shoulders, gurgling away when ever Merlin stroked his feathers.

Merlin Emrys

Emrys Merlin

They were the same. Same man, same powers.

At first he considered punching him. How dare he keep this from him! Then he remembered all Merlin had done for him, as himself and as Emrys. He couldn't stay angry, he didn't really blame Merlin for being worried. So he left.

Walked around the forest until Merlin returned, seeming surprised at Arthur's presence.

The two walked back to Camelot together, Merlin giving Arthur's stupid grin a weird look.

"Why are you so happy?" Merlin asked suspiciously, "Have you made a huge mess for me to clean?"

"No" Arthur replied, still grinning

"Come on, what are you doing out here?" Merlin insisted, Arthur could seethe cogs in his head trying to figure out what torturous job Arthur had planned for his friend.

"Oh, you worry too much Emrys"

**Hurray! It is complete! I hope you all enjoyed this story ****J I know I loved writing it. **


End file.
